


Endangered Species: Voidwing Seekers

by Quill18



Series: Rogue Seeker [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illustrated, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Cybertronian Civil War, enemies to co-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: With their codeline nearly extinct and Cybertronians endangered, Soundwave finds zirself stuck co-parenting with Skywarp of all mechs. For Rare TF Pair Week Events 2021.1) Skywarp drags Soundwave out of zir sulking via sleepover, and ends up reminiscing over their lost culture.(Fan continuity, don't expect canon here)
Relationships: Skywarp & Soundwave, Skywarp/Soundwave (Transformers), past Megatron/Soundwave
Series: Rogue Seeker [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rare TF Pair Events 2021





	1. Sleepover!!! (Mentorship/Peace)

**Author's Note:**

> Cybertronians mainly use nonbinary pronouns in this.  
> Skywarp (Sha/Shi)  
> Soundwave (Ze/Zir) 
> 
> This takes place farther in the main storyline of Rogue Seeker during the Aegis arcs. Skywarp and Soundwave are of an endangered Seeker Codeline, since the war decimated their species. The cassettes are all Soundwave's creations with assorted mecha in this verse. Megatron is also deceased and ze has had time to process it a bit, hence tolerating Skywarp's attempts to make zir feel better.
> 
> Juni/Jiuntore and Munidor are taken from here, with my own spin on it: http://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/post/23813075922
> 
> Art of Skywarp done by thenamesblurrito.tumblr.com
> 
> Rogue Seeker tumblr and ask blogs are: https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/ and https://voidwingsprime.tumblr.com/

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

\---

\---

Soundwave rumbled out in zir voice, zir voice echoed and reverbated, dark and threatening.

Ze was curled up in zir nest in the lowest aeries of Ship Aegis, legs tucked under zir chassis, plating flared out, biolights flashed in anger. 

Zir claws dug into zir soft Terran blankets and the other was raised up to strike, stiletto-sharp claws raised.

Before zir, was the void-dark of space sprinkled with twinkling stars as they shined through the window-floors of zir quarters.

Skywarp unintimidated merely plodded closer and closer on all fours as shi claws tapped on the window-floors. Shi hinged wings fluttered with each step. 

Nope!" Skywarp chirped out in an annoying singsong cheerful tone. 

Shi face-screen had a gleeful **:3** emoji on it.

The other Voidwing Seeker held blankets and pillows and all sorts of unneeded soft nesting material in shi secondary arms. Said arms were tucked below shi torso.

"You! Are sad! And being emo down here! Lost in sad memories! Nope! We got creations together and now that means you're stuck with me!" Skywarp continued in a gleeful mischievous voice.

Soundwave vents huffed out in irritation and ze lowered zir claws. Ze settled back into a more curled up position against the wall. Zir data cables were still plugged into zir external harddrives, set in the walls of zir aerie. 

Skywarp’s behavior zir too much of Frenzy and Rumble, and Ravage and Buzzsaw and all the rest, when they would drag zir out to family game night complete with cuddle piles and the dreaded therapist.

Fun, but aggravating.

But the adoring optics of Sundor and Wingthing, and Squawktalk and Howlback along with the wary affections of zir older brood made up for it.

Nearly.

Skywarp's vents chuffed out hot air onto zir, as the 51 foot long munidor loomed over Soundwave, who was only a scant 33 feet tall. The large aggravation was now loafing on zir nest.

The **UWUface** shined bright and threatening on Skywarp's face screen.

"It's time for a sleepover!!!!!" Sha cried out. 

"Every time Screamer gets loud and shrieky, TC and I make sure to have a sleepover with khyr complete with grooming, painting, waxing and polishing while we listen to khyr ramble! It just means kha needs attention and so do you! Except you hide and sulk and loose yourself to memory files of old tin-can."

 **_"MEGATRON: NOT A TIN-CAN."_ ** Soundwave gritted out, spindly servos brushing against Skywarp's throat cables.

Skywarp just laughed and unloafed, as zir heavily plated forepaws snugged Soundwave against shi thick chest plating.

"Nice try! Screamer gets the same way sometimes. Just gotta flop on khyr just liiiiiike this." And with that Skywarp rolled and pinned Soundwave beneath shi.

If Soundwave did emojis, ze would be displaying this: **-__-**

Ze could theoretically push the annoying Munidor off zir with zir data cables, ze could open a bridge and yeet Skywarp into the sun. Ze could've ripped off the faceplating before getting pinned down, or slash at the throat cables or emp-fry the delicate circuitry of the warp drives. Plating didn't mean scrap when mecha were extremely conductive.

But Skywarp upgraded zir older brood into new sub-adult frames and gifted zir with little hatchlings that happily nestled into zir plating, instead of the forced docking that happened back in the war. Soundwave was willing to put up with it.

With another annoyed huff from zir vents, Soundwave put up with the large annoyance. 

Ze had been in far far worse positions after all. 

Being snugged to the oversized exasperation was a small price to pay for proper care to zir creations.

"Sleeeeepover!" Skywarp said smugly.

Soundwave’s blank screen just stared into the distance as Skywarp piled up mesh pillows on top of shi victim. The larger seeker wrapped zir up with a large Terran blanket with those aggravating secondary appendages.

"Hah! You look like a burrito!"

**“[Soundwave: NOT AMUSED]”**

"Think of how much enjoyment the newbuilds are going to get out of this!" Skywarp said.

Soundwave slowly, slowly ex-vented. Zir data cables withdrew from zir external harddrives, where ze stashed zir memories of zir deactivated Endura and the old VR battle routines they used to train in, along with the war simulations they used back in the vorn.

Skywarp's face-screen became **^_^**

**[Skywarp: G E T O F F]**

"Nope! Gotta promise first you won't try and attack me!"

Soundwave grumbled.

"What was that? Can't hear you!" Skywarp crowed.

Soundwave grumbled some more under the pile of blankets and pillows.

**[ T R U C E ]**

Skywarp chortled and loosed shi grip on shi co-parent, and unloafed off Soundwave. The bigger seeker waggled shi tailfins and wriggled into another part of the nest.

Two data cables erupted out of the pile of pillows and swept them aside, as Soundwave wriggled zirself free of the blankets.

Skywarp kept up the overly cheerful **^___^** emoji on shi facescreen. Shi foreclaws snagged up moreof the loose blankets and tucked them around zir like ze was a hatchling.

Soundwave's face-screen was just even more blank unamusement.

The irritating Voidwing piled up more mesh pillows against the wall and then nuzzled into it.

"Okay, Soundwave, time to snuggle!" Skywarp's face-screen flickered back to **: D.**

**[Soundwave: DOES NOT SNUGGLE]**

"Awwww, come on, 'Wave, I've seen you with our hatchlings. You totally do snuggle."

Skywarp's wing unfolded and tucked zir underneath to the aggravation's side.

"......"

Skywarp's speakers crackled in amusement.

Sha kneaded the nesting material of mesh pillows and blankets with shi thick claws.

"See, this isn't so bad."

Soundwave didn't say anything as zir battle routines started to close down and old nesting subprocesses started to kick in.

Ze started to sink into the soft bedding as Skywarp started to chuff out air over zir plating.

The cool air was calming as Soundwave laid there, on zir stomach plates, and the hot air that blasted out of zir vents died down.

Zir claws still gripped the pillows that Skywarp had brought in, but even zir tense grip was starting to loosen as Skywarp continued the chuffing.

"Yup, nice and cool. That always used to calm down the older juni back in the flock I onlined to."

Soundwave's visor, which had been laying flat on the pillows, tilted back up, one wary optic eyeing zir co-parent through zir black face-mask.

"I mean....you wouldn't know that. With you....um...onlining in the Gladiator Pits."

Skywarp's face-screen flickered to **;w;**.

Soundwave's speakers gave a high-pitched irritated whine, similar to the microphone feedback back on Earth.

Ze pressed zir visor back down into the bedding.

"Yeah, don't want to talk about it. Got it."

Skywarp's overly cheerful tones were now softer, with a sad tone.

Shi wing pressed Soundwave closer and there was a gentle fluttering of fabric as the bigger jet tucked another blanket over zir.

"You didn't deserve that. Any of it."

Soundwave didn't say anything.

Ze was only putting up with this for the hatchlings' sakes. Who were currently wrecking havoc on Starscream with their older siblings.

Zir vents blasted air in amusement.

Skywarp gave a concerned nuzzle to the back of zir helm-crest.

Spindly digits flew out from under the sheets and caught Skywarp's face-screen mid-nuzzle.

"Okay, okay, eeesh."

Soundwave heard the pillows thud as Skywarp flopped shi helm onto the pile.

Both of them laid there in silence, no sounds except for soft humming of their systems. Both their biolights pulsed in union and the stars twinkled in the distant darkness.

Soundwave could feel zirself starting to drift off into another data dream.

But.

Skywarp.

Like Starcream, rarely ceased prattling.

"If you had um...onlined to a decent flock. Not mine, mine was slaaaag."

Soundwave as usual, listened. Zir visor perked up again, another wary optic looking up at Skywarp's face-screen. Instead of the cheerful emojis, it was blank and Skywarp's body cameras all looked out the wide expansive windows of zir aerie into the deep voids beyond.

"You...uh would've gotten better treatment. The best oil baths and the best polish and someone would've been around to keep you company..."

Tch.

Nonsensical.

Ze wasn't some high-born hive caste, in need of _pampering_.

"...like as you nested and programmed the deployers..."

Skywarp was starting to sound...regretful.

This wasn’t shi usual annoying nature.

Sha didn't seem to notice zir paying attention to shi recollection of flock dynamics that Soundwave had never experienced.

Ze turned up the volume on zir audials to pick up on every single word but flopped zir visor back into the pillow.

"....you were supposed to have been treated better. Frames....all empty dead shells...sparks...just feral hunger...without a working mind to inhabit it. You, a juni of your skill...should've had the pick of who to trine with...of who to hunt prey and manufacture newbuilds with....instead of being stuck with the fragging rustbucket...."

Skywarp, wistful. Bizarre.

Soundwave's proximity sensors picked up on the fluttering of air as Skywarp shifted again and yet another pillow was wedged below zir visor.

The urge to shove Skywarp out of the nest was starting to increase again.

"...instead we're two slagged up glitches, war's over and we're stuck with each other since we're some of the last...."

But ze knew that wouldn't get them those interesting bits of information from pre-war Vos. Information that once upon a time, as an enslaved Deployer in the Pits, unlimited Flight and Freedom beyond zir reach...of a codeline and culture that was rightfully zir's, but now forever lost...

Zir as a deployer would've burned worlds to hear this.

It was only for the sake of zir younger self that Soundwave didn't shove Skywarp out.

"....if things were different....I wouldn't been nearly compliance-chained in my fragged up flock, you would've onlined into a long line of Memory-Keepers and Mind-Wakers, both of us would be rested and drifted off into recharge into a canyon aerie instead of this refugee Titan-ship, your brood with Screamer would've never known war...our hatchlings would’ve onlined to you, an Elder Jiuntore rearing them to our history and customs....instead of me trying to remember half forgotten traumatic memories....instead of me trying to pass down a lost past ruined by trauma and slavery...

Skywarp huffed, rolled back zir body cameras and shuttered them off, and shi biolights drifted off.

Soundwave folded zir arm-wings under their visor, as ze stared out into the infinite black beyond out the window. The stars twinkled and the storms of Jupiter raged below.

Lost to the pits and isolated by the war, there was a lot ze missed outon. Ze felt zir claws dig into zir palm plating.

Soundwave slowly ex-vented and unspooled a data cable.

It slowly flashed violet in the star-glimmered aerie.

By feel alone, ze could feel Skywarp's data port was open, its cover unlatched. Silent permission for shared data dreaming.

With a soft click, zir tendrils plugged in and Soundwave felt zir optics slowly shutter off as ze drifted off.

The pair of them, two rare specimens of an endangered species, and an even more endangered codeline.

\---

Art of Skywarp!


	2. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skywarp tries to convince Soundwave that courting is a good idea.

[ _Fic Tumblr and Ask/Rp blog_ ](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

[ _Timeline Page_](https://rogue-seeker.tumblr.com/fan%20fic%20timeline)

\---

"Yes, Soundwave! I'm not kidding! I really do want to manufacture little ones with you!"

Soundwave who was in the process of walking out, stopped midstride.

Skywarp's face screen looked at zir with a wide-eyed emoji and shi body cameras locked onto zir, as they swiveled in interest.

"I'm serious! I know we had our differences but I'm not kidding about wanting to court."

If Skywarp was human, sha would be sweating bullets. Soundwave merely glanced over zir shoulder with zir expressionless face screen.

The moments ticked by.

The other Voidwing shook zir helm.

"Skywarp: Illogical. Soundwave: unwilling to trinespark with Starscream."

"Yeah, I know! Screamer already told me that! ....Loudly." Skywarp's body cameras all rolled at once. "You think Scree would be willing to like....unextinct ourselves but you and Megatronus really did a number on khyr."

Soundwave broke visor contact and zir spindly claws just formed into fists.

Scrap, wrong thing to say.

"Starscream: not innocent"

"Look, Soundwave. I already agreed with Scree, I wasn't going to get involved with whatever weirdness is between both of you. Especially since you two's creations need help."Soundwave's claws stayed balled up but Skywarp could see zir helm slowly, ever so slowly tilt back to glance at shi.

Skywarp nodded and sha turned around as sha trotted on all fours back to the giant squishy pillow meant for loafing in the back of shi aerie. A sign of vulnerability in shi part, a small sign of trust. It would be dishonorable for Soundwave to attack zir like this.

Not that would do much with shi ample collection of cameras for 1080 view, shi back cameras's lazily watched the other Voidwing with half-shuttered lenses.

Soundwave's back was still to zir but ze was still watching shi out of the corner of zir visor. Good. The lack of walking away meant that Soundwave was still mulling over shi offer.

Skywarp kept zir back to Soundwave as sha kneaded and fluffed the giant pillow with shi claws. Sha took shi time with this. It was good to give refugees space so they could relax. And while Skywarp was no Thundercracker, providing a comfortable space for difficult conversations made things less hairy as the humans would say.

Soundwave kept watching zir, as zir gaze over zir shoulder burned into shi backplates and back cameras.

Zir vents were ragged and Skywarp could tell the other Voidwing was running calculations and projections as Skywarp took shi sweet time in fluffing up the pillow.

Ah perfect. Sha then flopped onto it and then tucked shi legs under for maximum comfort.

Skywarp rested shi helm on several smaller pillows as sha waited for Soundwave to respond.

Soundwave as usual, was silent. Clenched fists, hunched over shi sparkchamber, as though ze was anticipating an attack. Skywarp noted with approval, that if a deployer child was docked, the little one would be protected this way.

Skywarp ex-vented and then folded up shi wings.

Sha then patted the pillow.

"This is for you too y'know. This and everything else on the ship. Like it or not 'Wave, you're one of us now."

All Skywarp could hear was the rough ragged cycles of Soundwave's vents.

Shi thermal filters could pick up the hot air blasting out of zir ventilation system. So Soundwave's battle systems were running.

"....Little ones....distrusting. Little ones...miss Megatronus. Starscream: not fit for childcare. Soundwave:....damaged. Soundwave: damaged little ones." The words came out reluctant, remixed.

Soundwave’s stiff posture sagged. And ze slumped as zir backplates slowly slid down the wall with an ugly screech. Zir legs gave way to stretch before zir as Soundwave’s helm rested in zir claws.

Skywarp untucked shi front legs and then rested shi helm on them. Shi cameras dropped the gaze on Soundwave a bit, to let zir feel less judged.

"Soundwave. You know TC and I have offered to help them. Any creations of Scree's, is our creations too. You aren't alone in this."

Zir visor wasn't meeting Skywarp's.

"Skywarp: illogical. Future creations: will be damaged by Soundwave."

"Okay, now you are just being melodramatic for Primus' sake."

Soundwave's helm shot to meet Skywarp's gaze.

Now that was the Soundwave that tormented shi eons ago.

"Soundwave: NOT MELODRAMATIC." Zir claws dropped from shi helm and they curled into fists again. Skywarp noted with glee that zir thermal waste heat had now dropped a few degrees.

Skywarp's visor just flashed a :3.

"Yeah you areeeeeee. You're just like Screamer in being a Drama Queen! You two just show it differently!" And Skywarp's visor flashed to a :D.

Soundwave was now getting up to zir pedes and ze jabbed an index claw in zir direction.

"Skywarp: WILL CEASE COMPARSION TO STARSCREAM." Soundwave rumbled out, zir voice now irritated.

Hee.

"Gotta help me program some new sparklings first! " Skywarp crowed.

Soundwave dropped the accusing claw and zir helm just titled. Hah. Ze was most likely confused. Hah.

Skywarp now flashed some very wide-eyed optics on shi face screen.

Soundwave shook zir helm and then slid back to sitting on the floor.

"Skywarp: Explain."

Soundwave now had zir arm-wings folded parallel against each other.

Skywarp started ticking off reasons off shi claws.

"Well....us Voidwings are nearly extinct. You and I are the only pureline Voidwings on this ship...that's one reason.

Two, You weren't Decepticon Third in Command for nothing, any creations we have will most likely survive.

Three) We're already co-parenting whether you like it or not.

Four) Nightstrike, Shadowrun, and Misfire been wanting younger siblings for ages.

Five) I want the Shadow Trine to have a copy of Voidwing Juni coding to pass down to their own creations. not just Sonic Storm. Without your coding, they're only going to be able produce more hybrids, without a chance of making more Voidwings.

Six) The few Voidwing neutrals I've met have wanted nothing to do with me...and it'll be the same for you. We're both war criminals 'Wave."

Soundwave was extremely quiet as Skywarp listed shi reasons, but there was a little amused huff at reason six.

Skywarp's body cameras all swiveled and locked onto zir.

And the wide-eyed emoji flickered away and replaced by void-blackness.

"It's not funny."

Skywarp's claws were now grabbing the pillow.

"Yeah, I left the Decepticons and I know you hate me for it! Flock Aegis has been chased and denied entry to the few colonies left because of our former war faction! It doesn't matter TC and I left, we're all the same to them.

Skywarp’s body cameras narrowed at Soundwave.

"You leave the Sol system? You leave the protection of our flock, 'Wave? You'll get deactivated out there. Most surviving Neutrals have no love for the war factions that destroyed our home. Your choices as far I'm concerned, Soundwave is you stay on Earth, you stick with us and have a chance of eventually patching things up with your hatchlings, or you leave and leave the little ones orphaned twice over."

With bitter satisfaction, Skywarp noted Soundwave's waste heat increasing again.

Soundwave's legs were now tucked in front of zir and zir claws grasped the crest of zir helm, as ze curled in anguish.

Skywarp ex-vented and continued.

"We both know Earth isn't an option for you. Humans die too fast to be good long term company. And neither is you leaving. I am...trying to make this as easy as possible for you. "(edited)

Skywarp looked up at the ceiling with shi cameras.

"....Soundwave: Should be deactivated. Little ones: better off without me."

At this point, Skywarp threw pillows at zir.

The pillows bounced off Soundwave and ze just looked at Skywarp balefully. Impressive considering zir face was just a blank screen.

Skywarp unloafed, trotted over to Soundwave and flopped on top of zir.

"Nope. NOPE. NOPE. You're stuck with me, and Screamer, and TC and all of our kids! Damn it, Soundwave! Them seeing you wanting to die is just going to hurt them more!"

Skywarp's face visor met the blank screen of Soundwave. Shi cameras zoomed in as they noted shi reflection.

Soundwave's helm dropped back to the floor.

"Soundwave:....will think about it."

"You won't regret this. I'll treat you and your creations right, 'Wave."

-fin-


End file.
